


Partners in Crime

by DownToTheSea



Category: Red Widow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: A collection of short (mostly 3-5 sentences) Marta/Schiller prompts, originally posted on Tumblr.





	1. Banter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "some Marta and Schiller banter/general flirty snarking at each other"

“And as for the weapons demonstration, I’ll leave that in your… capable hands,” Schiller told her, steepling his fingers and giving her the usual arrogant look, his mouth quirking slightly.   
  
“Don’t want to get yours dirty?” she challenged, leaning across his desk and tilting her head down to meet his eyes.   
  
Schiller licked his lips, holding her gaze for a long moment, before leaning up and whispering, “In this case, I prefer the role of observer.”


	2. Casual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Marta x Schiller, casual"

“I thought you people always dressed like you were in a Bond movie,” Marta said, fiddling with her jacket collar more for something to do with her hands than any actual nerves; it was kind of nice not to be stuck in formalwear for these meetings with Schiller and his criminal contacts for once, though.   
  
“Not all the time,” Schiller said with a distinctly amused shrug, while Marta tried not to notice how good casual looked on him, before he leaned over and lowered his voice, adding, “And I must admit it’s a relief to see you without large hair accessories.”   
  
“You’re never gonna let me live that down,” she muttered, and tried even harder not to think about what it meant that they were joking about stuff like this now.


	3. Impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Schiller is secretly impressed with Marta for some reason or the other, manages to not be totally weird about it."

“How you handled that, it was… well done,” Schiller said, glancing over at Marta and then glancing away, clearing his throat, and looking back.   
  
Marta waited for him to say, “I expect you’ll be wanting a salary increase,” or something equally tactless, but to her surprise, his mouth snapped shut and he just kept… looking at her. That was new.   
  
“I’m just glad they didn’t shoot us,” she said.   
  
“Well, don’t expect a bonus,” he said, and things were abruptly back to normal.   



	4. Rivals AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For "Marta x Schiller rival crime boss AU"

“Ms. Petrov,” Schiller greeted her with a sharp smile, looking unsettlingly smug that she had decided to leave the relative safety of her territory and set foot onto his, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”   
  
“Pleasure” was the exact last word Marta would ever associate with a one-on-one with Schiller, but she bit back that response and went straight to business instead: “There’s a Duchenko mole in your operation,” she said bluntly, “and I can help you find them, but I’ll need something from you in return.”   
  
She was vindictively gratified to see the infuriating cool composure flicker for a moment at that, but it passed quickly, and Schiller surveyed her over his clasped hands for a minute before answering, “I’m listening.”


End file.
